Memories
by MehMeister
Summary: Ib loves the gallery, she goes all the time. She goes to view her favorite painting, The Forgotten Portrait. She doesn't know what she loves about it but she feels a familiar presence when she is near it. Soon something bad happens but she almost feels like it's happened before. Can she save the man in the painting? But will she get out as well as her old friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guyz! I love Ib, and I think I've played it and finished it over 6 times! And I hated the ending where Garry dies because I LOVE GARRY! But anyways if you want me to post a next chapter, maybe review and give me some feedback, or tell me if you want it to be continued! thanx :)**

Ib- Memories  
I come here almost everyday. I finally found something I enjoy. None of the girls in my class like it, they're all horrible to me. I don't have the confidence to fight back, I'm so quiet. Though sometimes at random moments I feel like I've felt more confident before but I can't think of any time like that. I'm just a wimp and I always have been.

I go to the gallery because I like to admire the sculptures and paintings but The Forgotten Portrait is one that has always caught my eye. It's a man leaning against a wall in a hunched position. He seemed so sad and lonely. But the strange thing about him was that he had modern clothes on, the artist was not modern. I tried to push that thought aside and enjoy the painting. But there was something so unenjoyable about this one, something that made me want to weep. I didn't know why I felt such sorrow but every time I was looking at this painting I felt like a familiar presence was near. The only painting I hated was The Lady In Red. It creeped me out to the limit and I wanted to just get rid of it, again I have no idea why.

"Uh, excuse me young lady it's closing time in 5 minutes" Security said to me.  
"Oh, really what's the time? Gosh I should be getting home" I said stuffing a wrapper of a lemon candy into my pocket.  
"Yeah, just leave within 5 minutes, got it?" He said raising his eyebrows. I nodded. I think I'll just have one more walk round before I go. I knew this place like the back of my hand but I decided to just wander. I walked around a little until I came to a huge painting stretched across the wall.  
"You seem familiar..." I whispered to it quietly. Suddenly the lights started to flicker. I looked around hopelessly waiting for a guard to come and help me but no one came.  
"Uh, excuse me? Is anyone there?" I said walking back to the gallery's reception desk. No one seemed to be here. Obviously just gone home for the night. I walked into the room with The Abyss painting. No one.  
I started to panic. Suddenly I heard a sound almost like trickling water and then BANG BANG BANG!  
"What!" I jumped looking under my feet. Red letters were forming. I stood back to read the words. They read:  
'Hello Ib. Come down to the playground with me so we can have some fun. I have a friend who misses you. We can all play together. Forever.'  
I shook my head. "What the..."  
It had been a couple of years since I had found out about the museum, I had came with my parents and I'd never seen this before. Was it a show? No theres no one here, it's closing hours! Suddenly I heard someone's footsteps. Then when I turned around to 'The Abyss' there were blue footprints leading to the painting. I followed them and stood at the edge. Suddenly I tripped as someone pushed me from behind and I fell into the painting. That wasn't even possible! Was I hallucinating! Was I crazy? Then everything went black.

When the light came back I was in a narrow corridor with orange walls. There were Lady In Red paintings everywhere. Right, this must be a nightmare. I walked forward even though I didn't want to. As I walked I turned my head slightly to see one of the paintings. Then my legs froze. Did the painting blink? No way!  
I leaned closer...  
Closer...  
I don't under-  
"ARGHHHHH!" I heard a piercing scream and the painting leaped out at me. I screamed just as loud and sprinted down the hallway to a door I saw. The painting was chasing me making terrifying groaning and growling noises. I twisted hopelessly at the door knob. It was jammed. Completely jammed.  
"No!" I screamed turning round to see to painting getting closer. I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I was so shocked. The painting got closer and closer until it was scratching my legs with it's long sharp claw-like nails. That snapped me back into reality. I screamed my head off kicking it away. Then when it was off I sent my foot through it, making it turn back into a smashed painting. The painting had made several scratch marks on my legs which stung like a bee.  
I gasped for air then I let the tears roll down my face. No one was there so I sobbed loudly. This had all happened so fast but it made me more than upset and I had no idea why! Then there was a sound...

I turned back round to the door and opened it hesitantly. The room in there was small. It had red walls and a stone floor. There was a little brown table with a vase. The vase was filled with water and there in the vase sat a beautiful red rose. I picked it out. It really was pretty. I picked a petal from it and a searing pain came through my head. It was as if a bullet had been fired at my brain. It made me collapse to my knees in pain.  
"Ugh" I groaned after the pain was etching away. I stood up feeling dizzy. I put the rose back in the vase and I felt so much better. I felt brand new, in fact. All the cuts in my leg had vanished and I felt wide awake.  
I took the rose back out and pulled another petal to see. The same pain came through my body but this time an image flashed into my mind.

****  
"Ib, um... I'm sorry... But could you go ahead?" Garry said weakly. I turned round to see him. He was panting and he looked tired. I walked closer looked into his eyes.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I don't want to lie to you but I don't want to tell you the truth either..." He sighed. My face tensed and I bit my lip looking for all the horrible things that might lurk around the corner. I didn't particularly want to be left alone but Mary was killing him and I needed to stop her.  
"If you need help... I'll come running..." he said more weakly now. I nodded and gave him a tiny hug before turning round. When I was at the stairs I turned around to look at Garry.  
"Go on... Ahead" He said managing a faint smile. I braced myself for a moment then I walked up the stairs...

I gasped and stuck the rose desperately back into the vase. I felt the freshness run through me and I started to think. That guy? He was so familiar... I shook my head. No time to think, I need to get out of the gallery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok its short I know . But I cant help it cuz school started today god damnit! I'm updating both of my stories at the moment so ya :) anyway hope u guyz like :) **

**Ok Chapter 3 will be a little while. My ipod is in getting fixed and it doesn't come back till Monday since I write all of my stories on my iPod it wont come till later. Yeah just wanted to tell you guyz that, and its the same with my other story -.- **

Chapter 2  
The door had been locked behind me and there was no other doors. I walked about the room for a while bashing the walls helplessly. "Help! Help me!" I shouted until my throat was sore. Then I heard the same trickling sound I'd heard before. I turned round quickly to find some writing on the wall. It said:  
'Find the key, do you not remember Ib?'  
I screwed my face up with confusion. What is there to remember? I touched the writing, it was paint. I shook my head and turned around to find the key on the table with the vase.  
"Oh!" I said and scrambled to the table. I picked up the key and opened the door. I decided to keep the rose, I put it in my hair so I had it but also because it must look nice!

When I opened the door I was faced with a finely trimmed hedge. There was a notice board on it. It read:  
'Maze. Maze's are fun aren't they Ib?'  
"Ugh, what!" I groaned to myself. Then I heard a noise coming from it. Great! I moved in cautiously.  
I walked through looking all around me because there were noises everywhere. Then when I was looking back I accidentally knocked into something. When I looked around I noticed it was one of those statues with the dresses I had bumped into. Like the ones in the gallery. I stepped back slowly and walked the other way. I felt a hand grasp down on my shoulder.  
"No!" I shouted, struggling when I realised the statue had got me. I struggled and kicked but the grasp was like stone. I finally gave up and started to sob. I heard dark laughter and the figure behind me let go, I fell to the floor knocking my head on the cold stone. I blacked out...

****  
"Ah!" I squeaked. I had just had the weirdest nightmare ever. Garry's jacket was laid over me as a blanket. I heard his footsteps coming towards me.  
"Ah" He said. "Morning, Ib. How are you feeling?"  
"I had a nightmare"  
"I see... You poor thing... I can't say I'm surprised... Being exposed to such frightful sights... you know? I guess it's good you woke up. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier..." he paused.  
"Ib, would you take a look in the pocket of that coat?"  
I looked at him then found a piece of candy in his pocket. I smiled gratefully. He really was the sweetest man I'd ever known.  
"You can have that. Feel free to eat it. Let's rest here a while longer before we set out again." he said.  
I nodded and grabbed his coat. I walked over to give him it to give him it. Then we decided to leave.

I gasped for air when I awoke. It was like I had had a nightmare, with that same man. To be honest it wasn't really a nightmare, the man was quite kind. So familiar...  
I looked around me. I wasn't in the maze anymore. The room I was in was fairly large. The walls were light pink and so was the floor. Ok...  
There was a door at the end of the room. I got up but my body ached.  
"Ouch!" I groaned. I plucked the rose about if my hair. It looked a little withered, thats obviously why I'm hurting.  
I decided to make my way to the door. Something was making loud banging noises on the other side.

"Hello? Is anybody... There...?" I asked cautiously stepping away from the door. Only banging could be heard from behind that door. I shook my head and backed away as the banging got louder and louder. I was stopped when I bumped into a bookcase. I turned round and inspected it. Then out of nowhere an idea popped into my head. I pulled out all of the books but one wouldn't come out. I pushed it in. There was a sound...

The door started to shake. There were horrible scraping noises behind it. I started to panic and without thinking I shouted:  
"Garry!"  
Why did I do that? I don't know anyone called Garry!  
The shaking stopped and I heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the door.  
"Stop it... And tell me who y-you a-are!..." I said nervously. No reply. This place was really freaking me out.

I snapped my fingers like I do when I'm nervous. It's just a habit I picked up. I stood in the room bobbing up and down biting my lip to stop me from crying.  
"Ib." I heard a girls voice from behind me. I jumped with fright and turned around to see nothing.  
"What!" I looked around the room.  
"Ib Ib Ib Ib! Yay!" I heard again. The door clicked. I jogged to the door and it was open.

I opened it cautiously, it didn't look to dangerous.  
"E-Excuse m- me?" I said quietly walking in. The door shut behind me and the noises started.  
I ran down the corridor I saw it front of me, it seemed never ending! I was panting now, to be honest I was never good at athletics. I hated running. Only fear was pushing my legs on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, it's short but I'm being quick with this! So you might find it rushed but meh... I do that alot sorry! Please review and whatever but anyways thank u! xx**

Chapter 3  
My energy soon ran out and I gave up, flopping down on the floor. The noises stopped. I curled up into a ball and let out my tears. I cried and cried, I was out of breath. I can tell you, it's not easy to catch your breath when your sobbing like a baby.

I don't know how I got to sleep but when I woke up I was still in the corridor.  
I got up stiffly.  
My while body was shaking. I clenched my fists and whispered angrily to myself to stop being such a child.  
I was 13 now after all.  
I looked around me cautiously. I saw something in the distance. It looked like a... little doll.  
I rushed over to it with my sore legs. It wasn't a very nice looking doll, in fact it was creepy!  
There was purple writing above it's head. It said:  
"Please Ib, take me with you. I'm lonely here all by myself and so are you"  
I considered it for a moment, staring at the creepy doll that lay against the wall before me.  
No I couldn't afford it, it was probably evil. I shook my head and walked on not looking back.  
I turned a corner and there was another doll lying there against the wall! But... How!?  
I ran back to check if the other one was still there and it wasn't. I rushed back to the other doll and it had writing above it again.  
"Ib! Why are you ignoring me?"  
I ran on through the corridor. When I reached another corner I looked back but the doll was gone once again.

As I walked through the twists and turns the doll was... Well it was following me!  
"Hey where are you going!"  
"Do you hate me, Ib?"  
"Stay! Take ME!"  
"Stop ignoring me Ib!"  
"We'll be friends forever!"

Finally I reached a black door. There were 3 dolls lying in front of it.  
"Are you following me!?" I shouted at them. I was shouting at dolls? What, am I crazy!?  
There was paint splashed above their heads. It formed into words.  
"Don't leave us!"  
"Urgh!" I growled. I shoved them out of the way and made my way through the door.

It was a brightly coloured room with splashes of paint everywhere. But there were paintings in each one. I went to the first one. I gasped.  
I was in that picture. On my own in the same place as I was now. I looked terrified and there were tears in my eyes. I took a step back shaking my head with bewilderment.  
I looked across the walls and saw that there were now paintings everywhere.  
I ran over to each of them and stopped when I came to one that caught my eye.

It was me with a blue rose in my hand. I was offering it to a man who was getting up. He was an adult, I'd say.  
Wait he's that man! The man in the visions I have and the man in... It seems who is everywhere.

As I scanned the paintings, it seems pretty clear this man knows me but I don't know him, do I?  
Then one threatened to bring tears to my eyes but I don't know why. It was a the same man handing the blonde girl the blue rose with a blank look on his face.  
These pictures get more and more interesting. At first it was just me, then me and this man. He looks like he was my friend.  
Then a blonde girl was in the pictures. I scanned them more and more until I came to the last picture. I must've gone through at least a hundred paintings.  
The last painting was The Forgotten Portrait.

A sudden jolt of pain shot through my head.  
I clutched my forehead as I started to see images. Lots of images. They were the paintings, but it was playing in real life. It was like there was a new world inside my head.

Three names- Garry, Mary, Ib.  
Keys. Doors. Dolls. Mannequins. Mirrors. Friends. Gallery. Traitor. Death. Reunion.  
Everything.

When it stopped I had learned what I needed to know. I had learned what I had once forgotten.  
I stared at The Forgotten Portrait. I followed the dusty painting's frame with my fingers. My eyes were burning with the tears that threatened to come out.

"Garry" I whispered letting the tears of my memories trickle down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too short, I know, I know but this is as early as I could post this next chapter. If you've read my other story Gaining Their Trust then you'll see that it has a short chapter at the moment as well! Sorry bout that :( But anyway enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4  
I slumped down on the floor under Garry's portrait.  
"I didn't mean it Garry! Why did I leave you here!" I rested my head back on the wall and looked up at The Forgotten Portrait. There was a tapping sound behind my head.  
I jumped up in fright and wiped my tears away from my cheeks.  
"Just stop OK!" I shouted at no one in particular "Please!"  
I wonder if Mary is still here...  
No I definitely got her. I never liked her though I never wanted to hurt her, she seemed like quite a nice person but I guess I was in too much stress, plus Garry was always there for me. I would never kill anyone and I basically didn't. I burned her portrait and she went back. I think. And to be honest I hope she did get back...

Paint trickled down from the ceiling and words formed on the walls. They all had different sentences. I read them in order:  
"Do you like the purple haired man, Ib?"  
The next wall "Do you want him back?"  
I rushed to the next wall nervously. "Would you do anything to get him back?"  
"Yes!" I said. I heard the paint trickling down on another wall. I turned around.  
"Meet us in the darkness, Ib."  
I narrowed my eyes at the wall.  
"What do you mean 'the darkness'!" I was shouting at a wall, I must be insane! It all dissolved into nothing and I heard a distant rumble and the room shook. I darted my head around the room. I was rooted to the spot in fear.

The walls started to shake and Garry's portrait was knocked off the wall onto the floor. I took no notice at the time I was too concentrated on the horrible noises all around me.  
Then all of a sudden everything stopped.  
"What happened! Is anyone there!?" I shouted looking around the room. There was a banging sound, like a gun shot.  
I heard someone cough and splutter behind me. I swung around to see a man lying on the floor, barely conscious. And that man was Garry.

I sprinted the short distance from me and him and removed the painting that lay on top of him.  
I desperately knelt beside him and looked into his half opened eyes. A thin smile crossed his lips and a tear ran down his cheek.

I grinned. I was so happy the tears of joy were sure to come.  
But his eyes shut immediately and he wouldn't wake up.  
That was happening to me as well because I was wide awake at first.  
My mood changed dramatically and I tried to stay awake but it was so hard. After all the running and all the tears.  
My eyes.  
My eyes were heavy.  
So very heavy...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry but 3 days has felt like a life time cuz school just DRAGS ON AND ON AND ONNN so I'm just updating it now :)! so yes I hope this chap is ok! BTW I GOT A NEW STORY! i know right you must be itching to go read it! :) I'm kidding but yes thanks for the awesome reviews, faves and follows LOVE YOU GUYZ! :D byeeee**

Chapter 5  
I shook my head and got up sleepily. I was in the same room as before.  
"I wish I could just wake up and find out this was all just a nightmare" I mumbled to myself. I heard someone groan behind me. I jumped with fright but when i turned round I relaxed. It was Garry! I knelt down beside him.  
His face was weak and tired. His unique hair colour was fading a little- like a painting's colour would eventually fade. And his clothes were all dusty. He was sprawled out on the floor among the glass and he was groaning and wincing in pain.  
"Garry!" I squealed when his eyes shot open.  
He coughed and sat up slowly, clutching his forehead dizzily.  
"Ouch..." he mumbled.  
He still hadn't looked at me.  
"Garry!" I repeated.  
"Wa..?" he looked up at me and his eyes widened.  
"IB!" he almost shouted. I chuckled quietly. I gave him a huge hug and the tears of joy finally wriggled their way out.  
"No need to cry now, Ib." Garry said wiping my tears away, but he was crying too.

Garry looked down at his clothes and his hands which had bloody cuts from the glass.  
"I'm such a mess!" he moaned. I smiled and shook my head.  
"No your fine. Just a few touch ups..." I reached over and brushed his jacket down.  
"Haha. Thank you Ib! I see we haven't found a way out yet" he said.  
I hesitated. He didn't know he'd been trapped in a painting for 4 years! Well, I had to tell him.  
"Garry..." I started, swallowing. "I'm 13 now"  
He shook his head. "No your 9!"  
"13. You've been stuck here for 4 years Garry! I've come to save you!"  
His expression had turned into sadness and there was a horror in his eyes I couldn't understand.  
"...It wasn't... A dream then... Was it?" He stammered looking down at his hands.  
"What dream?" I said looking at him.  
"I don't want to remind myself, Ib. I just don't." he mumbled.  
So he does remember. At least now he knows that it wasn't a dream, whatever that dream was...

Garry rose to his feet and brushed himself down then shook the dust out of his hair. He looked exactly the same as before. I smiled as he smiled weakly at me. Something was troubling him. I know that he was hurt but it wasn't just that.  
He looked around the room and sighed. "4 years, huh?"  
"Yeah..." I looked down at my feet. "I'm so sorry Garry. It took away any memory of you and of here. I only just got my... mind back" I started to rush my words.  
"How could you come back then?" He asked.  
"I was in the gallery, looking at my favourite painting. The one of you." I said blushing.  
He smiled.  
"And I was just about to leave when they locked me in. I had no way out. I came through just as I had... Before.  
I don't know why it happened, Garry but I was alone and scared. I'm just so happy I got you back!"  
Garry's smile got even bigger and he chuckled.  
"All the credit should really go to you, Ib! You got me out of... There... I can never thank you enough!" he hugged me quickly. He saw something bulging in my skirt pocket. He rudely took it out and when he saw it he grinned.  
"Lemon candy!" he said.  
"Yes." I snatched it back. "It's my favourite. Because of you!"  
He took my hand. "Ok, shall we set off?"  
I nodded. It felt nice to hold his hand, I really loved Garry he was like a big brother to me.

Me and Garry made our way to the door I'd came through. I stood behind Garry while he twisted the door handle but something wasn't right. Garry kicked the door in a rage.  
"Damn it!" He cursed to himself.  
"What!" I chirped not aware of what was up.  
"It's locked, Ib! They've locked us in! I should have known!" Garry was really angry. I don't see why it would anger him so much, I mean we got out all the other times.  
"We just find the key then, right?" I said raising my eyebrows. He looked back at me.  
"Ah, I can see it now! You look much older than before..." he said, I smiled.  
There was a banging sound and it made me jump and Garry squeal.  
That amused me, Garry was always like that from what I could remember. But I knew that he was not a coward because of the rose incident with Mary. Thats the cause of all of this. The rose exchange. I didn't want him to but he did it anyway, to save me.  
"Oh..." Garry sighed after the banging had stopped. There was writing on the floor. It was black writing saying:  
"Come over here" there was an arrow pointing to a painting across the room.  
Cautiously me and Garry made our way to the painting. Its frame had a question for us.  
"From whom was I painted by?" it said.  
"Guertena? Right?" I said to Garry. "Weiss Guertena"  
The painting responded in a series of cracking noises and it unfolded. Into a door.  
Me and Garry stood there feeling very confused. What had just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't really have anything to say :3 but if you like Pewdiepie, I've posted a story of him and The Walking Dead on Deviantart. If ya wanna see it I'll post a link ^^ mehheheh :D ****_ ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=pewdiepie+walking+dead+fanfic#/d5g2a3p_**

Chapter 6  
I hesitantly went through the door first. When me and Garry were through the door slammed it's self shut. I shivered with fright and Garry laughed nervously.  
"It's ok, Ib!" He said. I reached for his hand. Even now I felt like the 9 year old I was when me and Garry first met.  
He smiled weakly and squeezed my hand tighter as we proceeded through what seemed to be a dark corridor.

We could hardly see and as my fright creeped up on me, I realised I was with Garry. It always made me more confident when someone was with me. We didn't speak through the walk down the corridor though I could fell Garry tense up his hands at times, he was trying to act brave for me though.

Suddenly out of nowhere something was threw at us. Garry squealed and jumped back, letting go of my hand. I was rooted to the spot with fear.  
There was only silence.  
"Garry?" I whispered.  
"Yes?" I heard him whisper back. I drew out a long breath of relief.  
"Where are you?" I said.  
"Wait, I'll get some light in the room. Let me just..." I could hear him shuffling about. After a while he said:  
"Wait... I had a lighter in my pocket! Where is it..."  
"Oh..." I said guiltily. I had used it to get out of the gallery. Without Garry.  
"Don't even tell me, just... Lets try and find each other" he said.  
I walked forward sticking my hands out in front of me like a zombie. Suddenly I bumped into what felt like a body.  
"Is that you Garry?" I said. There was no reply. I gulped and felt my heart starting to beat faster and faster. "Garry!" I said a bit louder. Then I felt an Iron grip on my shoulders. I screamed as I realised I had bumped into a statue.  
"Get off ME!" I snarled, struggling in its stone grasp. Then I heard paint trickling again and the lights flickered on.

It wasn't a normal light. It was a light that made the white walls around me, tinted purple. It almost hurt my eyes and aggravated them. The statue's grasp disappeared and I fell down, sorely.  
"Ugh.." I groaned in pain letting myself calm down. I scanned the room for Garry. He was across from me lying on the floor curled up in a ball.

"Garry!" I moaned impatiently, getting up and walking over to him.  
"What?!" He said sitting upright.  
"Uh... C'mon!..." I stammered to him, a little taken aback.  
"Oh... Yes... Sorry" He mumbled shaking his head.  
"Gar-" I started.  
"I'm fine." he interrupted me as he got up slowly. "God... this place gives me the creeps..." I heard him mumble.  
I didn't dare speak. Garry seemed so agitated, almost angry. With me? No, I was the one that freed him in the first place, he wouldn't be angry with me...  
Once he was sorted he looked down at my face and a smile formed on his lips.  
"C'mon" He said taking my hand. I ignored it. He looked quite surprised.  
"I'm 13 now" I said stubbornly.  
"Oh... Yes... Haha, how silly of me" Garry said, his smile faltered. I suddenly felt stupid and mean to do that to Garry, I mean he'd never done anything to me. I smiled at him before he quickly turned and faced what lay before us.

After a while of walking in silence nothing had happened. Nothing had jumped out at us and a flicker of hope had lit up in my heart. I hated the silence though. I found it awkward and unfriendly, but thats how people described me behind my back at school. I looked up at Garry's determined face.

"Garry?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.  
"What?" he said looking straight ahead.  
"Sorry for being so rude, back there."  
Garry chuckled, but it wasn't a happy one. "...No worries Ib" was all he said. Quickly after that, Garry stopped. I walked a few steps forward before realising he wasn't beside me and turned around to see him.  
His face had turned quite pale and he was clutching his head.  
"Garry...?" I said stepping a little closer. He made a dismissal wave. Then he yelped in pain and fell to his knees.  
"Garry!" I shouted rushing to his side. He said nothing but held his hand in front of his face, staring in terror. The colour was fading. Like a painting would. Also it was like it was cracking. I stared at his hand absolutely dumbfounded.  
"What... What is... Happening- My hand!" Garry stammered. I didn't reply because I was fearing the worst already. Garry was still the painting I had encountered before. I realised.  
This game isn't over. This is only just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I realize it's short but it actually wasn't finished I just thought I'd owe all of you guys the next part! I'm so slow with my work now cause I've got tonnes of art projects and studies so its kinda impossible to get time to myself, so plz review and everything if you like! BYEEE! xx

Chapter 7  
Garry shivered as his face gained ITS colour back but his hand, it was pure white and not completely intact. I stepped back from Garry.  
"Garry... Your... Your fading" I stammered. He looked up at me with a worried look in his eye.  
"Like a painting's colour would. Oh, Ib, what have they done to me!" Garry said, letting out a shaky breath, he bit his lip as if to hold back tears.  
"But your not... One of them. Right, Garry?" I said carefully. Garry looked almost offended.  
"I certainly am not!" he scoffed.  
"Ok, ok" I murmured. Garry got up slowly.  
"This is terrible..." he mumbled to himself. I was still in disbelief. What was happening to Garry? If it was the real Garry then why was he basically still in the painting? Garry shook his head.  
"We need to get out, Ib. Even if it's... Just you-" He started but I cut him off.  
"Garry, we are both getting out. Together." I said firmly. I slipped my hand in his and he smiled, he looked relieved that I hadn't lost my confidence and so was I.

We walked forward until we reached, a similar pair of lips. It was huge, and was made of wood- pinned to the wall. It also had long, jagged teeth and it seemed like- a bad attitude. It was talking to us:  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" It shouted. I jumped with fright and Garry's grip around my hand tightened.  
"A way OUT!" Garry snapped back. The lips let out a rumbling laugh that shook the room.  
"Out of this place? NO CHANCE!" it shouted. "GO AWAY!"  
I scoffed at it. Garry shook his head.  
"Good day to you too!" he sighed and we walked past the lips. Suddenly something made me realise what we had to do.  
"Garry! We need to feed it! Like last time" I said. He nodded and then his face brightened a little.  
"Oh, yes! So we do, Ib!" and with that we took off.

We looked around for flowers but there was none. I started to panic, the possibilities of dying here, forever going through my mind. We could starve, the statues could get us, or... Maybe... Mary would come back! I shivered. Garry kicked the wall beside him and crouched down with his hands over his face. I crouched down with him.  
"We'll find a way out, like last time. Right Ib?" He mumbled.  
"Sure." I said with an uncertain tone.  
"Haha." he chuckled quietly. "Your a strong kid you know, Ib."  
"No I'm not! I cant even lift a brick for 10 seconds!" I said.  
He raised his head to look at me, he was smiling but it was a sad smile. "I mean... At heart" he put a hand on his chest indicating where his heart was. "Also, your rose. It is the most beautiful. It's an original red rose, Ib. Like your eyes." He pointed to the rose in my hair. His smile weakened. "Even with a few petals torn off, it still is beautiful."  
I smiled. "No, I like the colour of yours, blue is a nice colour."  
"Do you remember when we first met?" he said. I nodded.  
"I saved YOU!" I said, grinning. He rested his head back against the wall.  
"Yes! I would've been dead. Oh, it was terrifying Ib. The lady was chasing me and... You know what I'd rather not remember." He said. I looked at Garry's hands. They hadn't gained back all of their colour, but there was some. It was the same for his face.  
"Yeah.." I said. Garry jumped up.  
"Lets get going." He said.  
I nodded and slowly got up. I didn't want to leave, I liked talking to Garry.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hi! I'm really sorry I've been so long with the next chapter but school is really irritating me right now, I have 2 exams on Tuesday and I've been studying for AGES! It's killing me! (Notice how studying has the word dying in it?) Cant believe I'm on chapter 8 already! and with all the support of you guys I keep on continuing so keep it coming ;) See ya next time :D_**

Chapter 8  
I clenched my fists in a desperate attempt to hide my nervousness of the hours to come. Garry spotted that but made no sign of doing anything. He wasn't the happy, positive, nervous and squealing-like-a-girl Garry I had known before. He just traveled forward, refusing to look back at me, hiding something perhaps? The green corridor stretched down longer than any I had seen before. It looked like it would never end. The paintings on the walls were so close to us it was freaking me out.  
"Uh... Garry?" I said, breaking the silence.  
"Yes?" He said, still looking forward. Ok, so he's basically saying: shut up and leave me alone, by the tone of his voice.  
"Where are we actually going?" I asked.  
"Down this corridor." He answered, was that a joke or was it a smart remark, I didn't know.  
"I mean, seriously." I said, not amused.  
"To find food for the wooden lips. What else?" Garry snapped back. I felt hurt, then. How could he be so crabby with me? What did I do to aggravate him this much?  
"Ok! God, don't have to yell." I answered back, cheekily. I saw Garry's fists clench in frustration.  
"I didn't yell." He said shortly.  
"Well... Uh, whatever." I said awkwardly. Suddenly he stopped abruptly and I accidentally bumped into him.  
"Shh!" he hushed me and we both stood abruptly still in the corridors. We could Hear something, like it was scraping the walls. Then the running of feet. I suddenly stiffened in fear as I heard a scream. Garry stepped back and covered me with his hands. The running came closer until it pounded down the hall we were in.  
I stiffened.  
Garry tensed.

A dark silhouette emerged from the shadows that engulfed further down the corridor. It rested its hands on its knees and panted, and what looked like, wiped its brow. Me and Garry stood rooted to the spot. The head turned to look at us. The body suddenly stopped in motion staring at me and Garry. Then it hurtled towards us. I squealed and Garry looked like he was holding one back. He took a step back and I did the same, clinging onto his jacket.

"G-get... Y-y-you... N-need to... G-g...get the-" I heard the voice of the person pant. He was in front of us now, I could see him well.  
He had jet black hair and bright green eyes that looked like they could see right through you. He looked about the same age as me. He was slim and fit for his age, I guess. But now he had collapsed to his knees in front of us, with cuts and scars on his cheeks and forehead. I stepped in front of Garry but Garry hesitated to let me go.  
"Excuse me!? Are you alright?" I whispered.  
"I-there- was-s this Hu-huge, well... M-monster coming fo-" he was cut off by a horrible screeching sound. Garry held his hands to his ears, baring his teeth. The sound had made the boy in front of us collapse on the floor. Garry was brought down to his knees as well, he looked like it was hurting him like it was hurting the boy. Holding my ears, I knelt down to see Garry but his eyes were squeezed shut and sweat dripped from his forehead. I wasn't taking it so bad as the boys were. Was it a girl thing?

Suddenly the sound stopped and Garry collapsed in a heap on the floor. I rushed to his side.  
"Garry? Garry!?" I shook him but he was deeply unconscious. I started to panic, fighting back tears.  
I went over to the other boy who was murmuring something I couldn't understand.  
"What?" I asked him. "Your not making any sense!"  
The boy's bright blue eyes widened and I dared not look over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and gulped. I felt something grab my shoulder with such strength it felt like it was crushing me. I screamed out for dear life. Garry's eyes flickered open, for only a second. The boy in front of me hauled himself up to his feet, he still looked completely dazed and out-of-it. He started to attack the hand grabbing my shoulder, then retrieved what looked like a hammer from his hoodie pocket and whacked it on the hand.  
He hammered several times before the weight of the hand disappeared and I could feel the large chunks of stone running down my back. I stumbled away, leaning onto the wall. The boy looked at me with sad eyes and took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" I asked, forgetting to thank him for just saving my life!  
"...Just call me... Trick." he let out a long breath, swaying on his feet. "And you?"  
"...uh." I hesitated and looked back at Garry's unconscious body. "I'm Ib. That's Garry."  
"Is h-he okay?" Trick asked, looking over at Garry.  
"I... I don't know." I said, sniffing.  
Trick looked back at me.  
"Are YOU ok?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He swayed on his feet for a moment and stumbled back when he tried to step forward.  
"No..." He answered, he was about to fall so I rushed to his side and helped him down. He rested his head back against the wall.  
"There... There is a place, d-down th-there" Trick pointed down the hallway he had run to us from. His arm fell limply back to his side.  
"You can... There is... Something you need t-to get. I, well... I tried and f-failed, but these t-things... They don't seem to affect ..." he took a pause, getting a breath. He seemed very weak.  
"They don't affect you. I-I just wanted to get o..." he trailed off and his eyes flickered shut.  
"No! Trick tell me what I have to get! Tell me!" I cried, shaking him gently.  
"The... girl." He murmured and then his head turned to the side and his body relaxed.  
I stood up and looked at the 2 unconscious bodies in front of me. How was I to save them? Go down the corridor Trick had been stumbling down, gasping and screaming? But... If it would save Garry... I can't do this.  
I can't be alone again. I cant stand sitting here and listening to the horrible noises this place makes, the creaking floorboards, the screeching doors, the scraping on the walls. I didn't want to close my eyes because I was scared that the next time I opened them, the lady in red would be right in front of me. I hugged my legs and rocked back and fourth forcing my self NOT to cry.

Who was the girl Trick had been talking about? Was she the key to set us free? And would she get out with us? I played with my hair nervously, glancing around but always ending up staring at the dark gloom in the bottom of the corridor. Should I do it? Would I do it? What if something happened to me? What if I never came back? I shuddered.  
I slowly got up to my feet to find the my legs were shaking and I felt sick. Shakily I starting walking down the corridor after I had said my goodbyes to Garry. As I walked down it got darker and darker and I was terrified that Garry was not there to hold my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**omg I am SO sorry I haven't updated quick enough, I feel so mean ;_; The next chapter is the one that reveals all so stay tuned, AND can I just thank everyone who haven't left cause I was taking to long to update, love you guyz!3 anywayyyy enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter 9  
I journeyed down the corridor into the darkness. I was so scared I thought I might whimper out loud. Darkness was my greatest fear and going through it with Garry didn't seem that bad, but now it was terrifying.  
After what seemed like an age of walking I finally reached what felt like a door. I hopelessly scraped for a handle. Everything around me was black. I was so scared. The shadows were curling and drifting, swirling around my feet.  
I found it! I threw open the door to be almost blinded by light. I ran forward and the door shut itself behind me.  
I was all alone again.

The growing nervousness creeping up my spine didn't stop me running. The brightness of the corridor was blinding and my eyes were just little slits as I protected them from the light. But suddenly something stopped me. The lights went down to normal and I could finally open my eyes and look around properly.

The walls around me, were light pink. It used to be my favourite colour when I was little. I could hear tapping on the other side of the pink door opposite me. I quickly crept over and tried it, but it was locked. I started to panic but stopped when I saw a vase. I ran over to it but realised it had no water in it. Its hopeless. I'll never get out of here. Then there was a sound...

I snapped around to find a dark red door had appeared, with spray paint over it. It was words. The words said:  
'Come and play with me, Ib.'

I stopped still. How do they know my name? Who was this? I looked around me for a minute thinking of what to do. Then I saw a crack in the ceiling above the vase. I need to find water...

I sucked in my breath and made my way through the door. I shouldn't be doing this, my mind told me. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! I clenched my fists until, even my stubby nails, were digging into my palm. There were light pink stairs in front of me and it was as if I could hear music in the distance. I nearly started whimpering with fear but I didn't want, whoever owns this horrible game to think me weak, so I moved up the stairs swiftly.

The floorboards looked dusty and worn out, and they creaked like 100 elephants were standing there with me.

"Ib!" I heard a girls voice squeak.  
I didn't recognise it at first, but when I saw the shock of long blonde hair, I made no mistake.  
I froze on the spot.

"Do you remember when me and you were BEST friends?" She said, I heard feet skipping but could not see anyone.

"W-we were never... Best friends." I stammered, hardly catching my breath.

"Oh, but we were!" I heard her voice darken.

My pulse quickened. So much so, that soon I could hear it loud in my ears, I wondered if she could hear it to.

"... Well, why don't you just follow my beautiful friends and we can play together!" She squeaked. "See you in the darkness..." Her voice faded away and I was left in the silence. I wanted to whimper out loud, I felt so scared.  
The darkness, again? Whats that supposed to mean?

I was scared to take one more step. I needed Garry, and as for that boy, he wasn't coming with us. I don't want any strangers with us, not after Mary happened. It's too risky for my taste, so if...when I get back, I'll tell him to leave.

I scurried through into yet another corridor, the walls were black, making the corridors dim light even darker. I sprinted down it but I tripped over something. When I looked back, a horrible gnarled arm, was laying there. It was the colour of the walls around me, and had claws that were sharp enough to kill me in an instant.  
I squealed and jumped to my feet, jumping over the hands the shot out of the wall, trying to grab my ankles.  
I was so close to the door when an arm shot out from the wall (it was up higher than the others) and gashed my arm. I screamed and clutched my bleeding arm. It wasn't a BAD gash, considering but it still stung like hell. Still, I ran to the door and hopelessly fumbled at the door handle, trying to open it.

It was a stiff one, in fact I had to kick it a few times before it opened.  
The room in front of me was pitch black. I sucked in my breath and slowly venture in, trying to ignore the fear of the dark, screaming at me from inside my head.  
After a few moments of silence of me standing in the dark there was a loud clatter, near by.  
I froze.

"How lovely you could reach us, Ib." The girl's voice squeaked from inside the dark.

"Why am I here?" I asked quickly.

"Well, you see Ib." I felt hair tickle my arm. I shivered.

"I like games, I like you as well. You can be my sister and you won't need Garry anymore." She said.

"Pah! I always need Garry, and there's no way I'm gonna be your sister." I exclaimed back, gaining some confidence.

"Oh? Is that so?" She chuckled darkly. "Garry will be dead in 30 minutes."

"... W-what!?" I cried.

"Garry is good as dead, anyway."

"Don't you dare say that! I hate you so much, Mary!" I exclaimed, biting back tears. I NEEDED to find Garry.

"I don't hate you. In fact, I think I can use you, me and my dolls have even wanting to cut you open."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, stepping back, only to trip and fall back over something bulky and soft. I knocked my head back against the cold, hard floor. My vision went blurry.

"That's what happens when you are mean to me." I heard Mary's voice squeak from what seemed far away, even though I could feel her breathing down my neck.

I whimpered and just then the lights flickered back on. After my eyes had adjusted I saw that what I had fallen over was a person. Garry. I tried to get up but I couldn't, the impact of my fall had made me too tired. Come to think of it, had I tripped or had I been pushed?

"Ib!" I heard his voice. I tried to stop my eyes from falling shut but they were too heavy. Garry's face appeared in front of mine.

"Ib! Ib! Stay awake! Promise me you'll stay awake! It's what she wants, it's what she wants, Ib!" He exclaimed, shaking my shoulders.

But it was too late.  
The world was already gone around me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"I've been waiting a very long time for the moment when we would finally be reunited" I heard a voice say above me. I tilted my head to see... Her. The devil itself, Mary.

I scrambled immediately away from her.

"Don't be scared, Ib! Your my best friend!" Mary squeaked.

"H-how are you-here?" I stammered, not wanting to admit that I was in fact, very scared of her.

"What are you talking about, I'm not!" Mary beamed.

"... What?" I questioned her.

"You destroyed me, Ib. But Guertena he saved me and painted me once again, I have new clothes, see!" Mary gestured at the beautiful flowing blue dress he was wearing. I tried to ignore it's beauty and get to the point.

"Guertena's dead, Mary." I said.

"So am I." She said, frowning... No scowling.

"You do not know how lucky you are, to be alive and breathing." She stated me down trying to find guilt in my eyes. "Come closer."

I hesitated but did what she said until I stopped right in front of her. I didn't want to but something was pulling me.

She grabbed my hand and put my fingers where her pulse should be.  
There was nothing.  
I jerked back out of her grasp.

"And I've had the greatest idea!" She clapped like a 6 year old. Then darkened. "I'm going to be a real person, and eat real food and best of all, your sister."

"Hah! That's crazy as if you'll EVER be my sister, I wouldn't let you." I scowled.

She sniggered. "Oh, but I will, you will have all your memories replaced. And we will have always been sisters."

"...no...no...NO!"

"And here's the even better bit. It comes at a price. Your 'friend' Garry, is my replacement painting." She grinned.

"What! WHAT! NO! No... N-he's not." I could feel tears prickling my eyes. She was going to use Garry, KILL Garry just to get her own way! To brainwash me into actually liking her, for her to be my sister! I couldn't handle it.

"That explains why he's been acting so weird lately... Because of YOU!" I exclaimed, the tears spilled over. "I didn't come all this way for him to die."

"Oh, but I think you did, Ib." Mary laughed darkly.

"Get away from me! I wil-"

"Through here!" I heard a boy shout. I turned around to see the boy from earlier, Trick was it? I had sworn to myself to kick him out, to leave him, that me and Garry were a team. Should I go?

"Who are you!" Mary cried as I sprinted to the door he was holding open for me.

"Your worst nightmare." He smirked and slammed the door when we were both through. Why had Mary made no attempt to run and catch me?

"Uh... Thank you..." I said to him. He nodded.

"I wanna get outta here as well, I'd rather not do it alone." He smiled an irresistible smile.

I looked away.

"Look, Trick or whatever... I-"

"Ib!" I heard yet another voice behind me. What is with the interruptions!  
I swung around to see Garry. He was slumped against the wall behind me, holding his stomach. I gasped and sprinted over to him, Trick followed.

Garry's scruffy jacket lay beside him, leaving him in a vest top, while he sat on the ground and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Garry! Garry what's..." I trailed off as I saw Garry's arm. It was... cracked. Like before. Like last time... Like a painting would be.

"No...no no no no no NO!" I shouted, literally biting my lip to keep the tears away. Mary was killing him. How did I stop her!?

"What? What's happening to me, Ib?" He pleaded, taking my hand in his.

"Garry..." My voice broke. "I don't know how to help you." I looked down.

"Help me with what! What's wrong with me, Ib! Tell me."

"Your... Your-"

"Your dying." Trick interrupted coldly. I looked back at him, disgustedly.

"What... Do you mean?" Garry said.  
I turned back to him.

"Mary.. She's back. She's trying to make you like she is so she can turn into a person like you and me..." I trailed off. I couldn't hold it when I saw Garry's face. I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Garry. I'm so sorry. This is my fault." I cried. Slowly, Garry looked at his arm and then looked at me.

"Ib." He said after a long silence. "It's alright." He pulled me close and hugged me tight, I did so back.

"It... It's not... I'm gonna find a way to help you! I'll do it. Right now. Stay here, Garry don't move." I wiped my tears away and jumped to my feet.

Garry smiled weakly.  
"Who said I CAN move?"

And with that I jogged away. Realising just how tired and worn I felt, I plucked my red rose out of my hair. It looked exactly the same as what I felt, tired and worn, it's colours were fading at the edges.  
Trick followed me but after what he had said, I was gonna kill him. When we were round a corner, I turned back to Trick who had his hands behind his back.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" I growled at him. "How would you like it if someone just came up to you and told you that you were straight out dying."

"... I would accept my fate."

"Oh, shut up! Accept your fate? What a load of crap! Don't follow me anymore! Leave me and Garry alone. Find your own way out, we don't need people like you travelling back with us." I snarled stepping back.

"Ib! But-"

"Go."

I turned my back on him. When I looked back he was gone. A vase of water replaced where he once stood. I froze, feeling immediately ashamed. That was what he was holding behind his back...  
I stuck my rose inside and felt immediately fresh. I sighed.  
"Thanks Trick." But he was long gone.

Just then a deafening clicking sound vibrated beneath me and the whole floor opened beneath me. I shrieked as the floor turned into stairs and I toppled down them, until I hit the cold floor with a bang to my head.

I groaned and pulled myself to my feet, determine to go on.  
I watched as the walls turned into doors and slid open to show a huge ballroom.  
My mouth turned into an 'O' shape as I slowly made my way into the room.

The roof reached up so high, I couldn't see the ceiling. It was beautiful though , with a glittering chandelier hanging from where ever the ceiling was and long, neatly-laid tables.  
The only thing that was strange was a little bookcase in a corner of the room.  
I carefully stepped up to one of the tables and traced my finger over the lace the covered the table.  
Like my handkerchief. I had always kept it close, kept it with me at all times. It was always in my pocket but I couldn't feel it now. I panicked and tried all of the pockets in my jeans and hoodie.

I heard a clash of what sounded like cutlery.  
I froze and said loudly;

"Is anybody here?"

Suddenly all over the cutlery from the neatly laid table flew into the air and disappeared as they travelled up into the gloom of the concealed ceiling.  
I jumped back in alarm as the plates did it, them the table clothes, even the tables.

While one of the tables were floating it bashed the chandelier and a piece of the glass fell from it and clashed down in front of my feet.  
I looked up to make sure it wasn't all going to collapse on me and picked up the glass. I didn't realise it was sharp and it cut me across the palm.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as the pain was more than it should've been. I grit my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut as an attempt to block it out.  
I felt very strange. Like when you spin around, then close your eyes and it feels like the room around you is spinning and tilting.  
But when I opened my eyes I was standing on air.  
I shrieked in alarm and jumped back. But I landed. I landed on air. I screwed my face up and stuck my foot out just to see if it would work. It did. I could walk on nothing! What as I, Jesus? I laughed almost, because even at this moment and time, what I was doing was... Well, amazing!  
I moved faster until I noticed a square box not far away from me. Wait... That's not a box. That's a bookcase! I ran over to it, not looking down. I tripped on something I couldn't see and fell on my belly.  
The fall winded me and I winced. I felt something push down against my back. A foot? It pushed down harder until I decided to move and the foot retracted quickly.  
When I turned around I saw one f the knight statues. I screamed and jumped to my feet, immediately my instinct was to find a door but I couldn't I was trapped.  
Just then the knight came up to me and raised it's sword, I screamed :

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

I saw the sword coming down a-

I was gasping for air when I woke.  
Just a dream, just a dream. Or was it? I was sitting in the same ballroom, but it was empty. there was still a bookcase though.  
I sighed in relief. I heard a voice from far off.

"Thank god that's over, am I right?" It was Trick.

I got up to my feet.

"Go away." I snapped, looking angrily at him. He had his head hung and he was looking at something. Some white material.

"Mean." He said, rubbing the white material in between his fingers and thumb.  
He looked up at me grinning.  
I couldn't believe what I was looking at. He had no eyes. Trick... He had no eyes.  
I screamed and started to run away but charcoal hands shot up from the floor and grabbed my ankles, sending me falling straight down onto my face. I felt warm liquid on my lips. Blood.

I felt someone tug my at my hair and pulled my head up. Trick was standing in front of me. I tried to hold a scream in again at how horrible he looked. All he had was a mouth and a nose, but no eyes.

He laughed mockingly.

"Are you surprised?" He said. I answered with a whimper. He laughed again.

"You tricked me! I thought you would help me!"

"Oh, did you? Is that why you chucked me out of your so-called gang? Is that it, Ib?"

"I left you because I didn't like what you said plus, I had already decided to leave you. I know something was wrong about you." I spat at his feet.

He looked at me disgustedly.

"Your nose is bleeding. Here let me fix it." He bent down and shoved a handkerchief in my face. The hands let go of me and my face fell back on the floor.

"I brought you here once before, Ib. Now that wasn't very fun, was it?" Trick said.

As I got to feet and composed myself, I used he handkerchief to wipe my bloodied nose.

"What do you mean?" I growled back.

"I did it. I also painted that beautiful friend of yours. What's her name, Mary?" He smirked.

It all made sense now! Of course, the truth was hiding from me this whole time. His name wasn't Trick, he was...

"Guertena!" I shouted.  
He nodded.

"I couldn't find a better name so I stick with Trick. I was surprised you didn't guess- with this name and all."

I took a few steps back from him until I noticed the handkerchief I was holding was lace. I looked harder at it only to see words. My mothers handkerchief!

"My mothers... How did you...-"

"I found it." Guertena said simply.  
He stepped forward more.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Well I was considering since your not much fun anymore. But then I realised something better. We haven't had a pretty doll in this place for an age, have we?" He said, a thousand whispers responded.  
I felt a chill go down my spine.

"You would make a pretty doll Ib." He said.

I backed away. "No!" Then I ran for my life, through the door I'd came through and all the way up the stairs back to where I'd came from. I could hear something at my heels but didn't look back. I reached the corridor and was relieved to see Garry. He looked worse than before.

"Garry!" I shouted. I was greeted with his wide eyes and he raised a hand weakly up at me.

"Get away from me!" He shouted.

"Garry? It's me! Ib!"

"No! No it's not! I know it's not! Get away! I'm not afraid of you!" Garry exclaimed.

"Garry?" I said, I could feel tears burning at the back of my eyes. "Garry, are you ok?"

He curled up into a ball. "Go away. Get away."

What had they done to him? All I knew was that I was not leaving until he knew it was me.

"Garry." I said softly. "It's me. I'll prove it. We came here before, I was freed and you were not. I came back accidentally and saved you. Mary's back... And my favourite candy is lemon candy because you have it to me when we first came here."

Garry looked up at me immediately.  
"Ib! I'm so sorry, I didn't-" he was stopped when he had to cough. I ran over to him and took his hand. I could feel a dark presence near.

"It's okay. It's okay. Your gonna get out of here." Ib threw her arms around him. "It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

**Heyyyy, so I have finally revealed (a little bit of) the truth muahahahahah! Thanks for reading anyway, it's appreciated I'm going to be annoying and update due to the amount of reviews because I've never done that xD Anyway thanks and please review! **


End file.
